


Pięć Sekund

by lil_runaway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Infinity Gems, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Roadtrip, Stucky - Freeform, the 1960s
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: Steve Rogers wyruszył w misję w przeszłość, by oddać zabrane z niej Kamienie Nieskończoności i dopełnić tym samym obowiązek Kapitana Ameryki. Towarzyszy mu Bucky. Zadanie jest wykonane, jednak żadnemu z nich zdaje się nie spieszyć, by wrócić do 2023 roku.Steve i Bucky zostają w latach 60-tych, próbując odzyskać stracony czas. W końcu to tylko pięć sekund.





	Pięć Sekund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiruslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/gifts).



> Avengers: Endgame fix it. Bo tak. Bo Steve i Bucky zasługiwali na więcej. Niech mają chociaż tyle ;_; 
> 
> To opowiadanie jest także prezentem dla Shiru z okazji 21. urodzin! Sto lat raz jeszcze!  
> Stucky to jej ukochany ship i chciałam, aby smak po Endgame był choć troszkę mniej gorzki.
> 
> Proponowana playlista:  
> Somehow – Tom Odell  
> Angela – The Lumineers   
> Long way from home - The Lumineers  
> Stuff we did - Disney Pixar’s “Up” (slowed)

Jest to ciepłe, wrześniowe popołudnie roku 1960. Zachodzące słońce ozłaca nieduży domek na przedmieściach. Żółte światło wpada do środka, odbija się od ramek z czarno-białymi zdjęciami, od kieliszków i szklanek, od złotej obrączki na jej palcu. Jest zaręczona, Steve to wie. Powiedziała mu. I oczy jej lśniły od szczęścia, a uśmiech nie znikał, zupełnie jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać z tej cudownej wieści, jakby sama usłyszała ją w tej chwili. Peggy Carter zaręczona. Steve nigdy by nie pomyślał, że usłyszy takie wieści osobiście. Jak mógłby, skoro w tej chwili leży pod lodem, śpiąc swym długim snem amerykańskim. Ale on stał tutaj, na deskach salonu domu Peggy.

 Obiecał, że odłoży Kamienie Nieskończoności na ich miejsce w czasie. To była jego misja, ostatnia misja. Wiedział, że nie może manipulować przeszłością, że każda zmiana będzie miała wpływ na utworzenie się nowych linii czasowych, gdzieś z tyłu głowy pamiętał urywki naukowego bełkotu Starka i Bannera. Ale nie umiał, cholera jasna, nie umiał przejść obok tego domu, jakby przechodził obok obcych ludzi.

\- No idź – zachęcał go Bucky.

Stali po drugiej stronie ulicy, wpatrując się w okna jak prześladowcy.

\- Co jeżeli to zły pomysł, co z efektem motyla czy czymkolwiek. Kapitan Ameryka w tych czasach ciągle jest zaginiony – powiedział Steve.

\- Tak, a mi piorą mózg komuniści – odparł. Steve spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał to skomentować, ale Bucky nie pozwolił mu się odezwać. - To nie nasza pierwsza podróż w czasie, weź idź choć raz zagadaj. Kapitan Ameryka może sobie być w lodzie, ale Steve Rogers stoi tu i ma dosłownie – Bucky zrobił w głowie szybką matematykę – sześćdziesiąt trzy lata, żeby tu stać. Ale chyba jednak szkoda tego czasu, co?

Klepnął go zachęcająco w plecy. Miał rację. Steve Rogers stał tutaj i miał cały ten czas, dosłownie miał go w kieszeni w postaci cząsteczek Pyma. Ale to tylko mały szczegół. Wziął głęboki oddech, przekroczył ulicę i zapukał do drzwi.

 

Było coś wspaniałego w tym jednym tańcu z Peggy. Steve czuł, jakby odzyskał wszystko, co zabrała mu hibernacja. Kolejne lata, w których mógłby uczestniczyć. Wielkie historyczne wydarzenia. Choć lata sześćdziesiąte były tak samo złe, jak i dobre do życia w tym czasie w Ameryce, Steve wiedział, że to jego czas stracony. Ale to wszystko zdawało się zamykać w tym jednym pokoju, przy wolnej muzyce płynącej z gramofonu. Jej dłoni w jego dłoni, w zapachu perfum i domu, czegoś co powinno być mu obce, ale będące jednocześnie tak znajomym, że chciał płakać. Bucky siedział za domem, pił zimne piwo i przygotowywał się do powrotu do XXI wieku. Narzeczonego nie było w domu. Może to i lepiej, myślał Steve. Może to i lepiej, że nikt nie będzie znał tej historii. Że ten jeden taniec zniknie pomiędzy snami a jawą, że wspomnienie Steve’a w jej pamięci będzie miało mniej gorzki smak.

Steve bardzo często zastanawiał się, czy ją kochał. Czy w latach czterdziestych kochał ją dlatego, że była wojna i trzeba było kogoś kochać, żeby nie oszaleć? Czy kochał ją po wybudzeniu, bo jeszcze chwilę temu była wojna i trzeba było kogoś kochać, żeby nie oszaleć? Czy może kochał ją po prostu, bo to była Peggy Carter o pięknych włosach i bystrych oczach, bo była odważną i silną kobietą, i ciągle mu imponowała. Bo była częścią jego życia, teraz już nie tylko przeszłości. Czas dosłownie przestał mieć znaczenie, gdy dźwięki saksofonu i pianina płynęły między nimi, a deski skrzypiały pod ich ciężarem.

Chciał jej wiele powiedzieć, jednak nie umiał. Wystarczająco już namieszał w jej życiu, pukając do drzwi. Nie mogła uwierzyć, on też nie. Obiecał jej, że jeszcze się spotkają. I że będzie wtedy zagubiony i nie będzie pamiętał ich ostatniego tańca. Będzie jej potrzebował.

\- Będę pamiętać o tym pięknym śnie z lat sześćdziesiątych – obiecała mu.

Piękny sen. Niedługo rozpłynie się w cząsteczkach Pyma i jesiennych liściach.

 

Musieli się pożegnać. Choć ten raz mogli to zrobić jak ludzie, którzy wiedzą, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Minie wiele lat, historia Ameryki będzie przewrotna, a jej największy bohater będzie jeszcze długo spał, czekając, by uratować świat po raz drugi. Z uśmiechem i wzruszeniem uścisnęli się jeszcze raz. Peggy zamknęła drzwi, choć było to tak trudne dla nich obojga. Ale każdy miał swoje życie. Peggy właśnie je zaczynała. Bucky nieśpiesznie przystępował z nogi na nogę, gdy szli wzdłuż chodnika. Jego życie.

\- Będziesz teraz bardziej tęsknił – stwierdził w pewnym momencie. Zrównali kroku.

\- Może. A może nie. Może będzie lepiej – zamyślił się. – Nie pozwolisz mi tęsknić.

Bucky zaśmiał się pod nosem. Zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu. Po drugiej stronie ulicy był sklep spożywczy, bar. Gdyby kontynuowali spacer, doszliby do białego kościoła, majaczącego na horyzoncie. Minął ich samochód. I było tak dziwnie spokojnie.

\- Powinniśmy wracać, prawda? – zapytał Bucky.

Zawiesili wzrok na maleńkim krzyżu w oddali.

\- Powinniśmy – potwierdził Steve.

Bucky włożył ręce w kieszenie kurtki, chowając głowę w ramionach. Steve jakiś czas temu zauważył, że jego przyjaciel nabrał tego odruchu. Był niespokojny, czekał, myślał. Nie był pewny.

\- Czy James Buchanan Barnes chciałby coś zrobić w roku 1960? – zapytał nagle Steve.

Bucky spojrzał na niego.

\- Co kombinujesz?

\- Jeżeli ja mogłem ukraść coś z tych czasów, ty też na to zasługujesz.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Ale Bucky nie wiedział, co mógłby chcieć. Nie odzyska życia, nie może tu zostać, powinien wrócić i udawać, że życie w dwutysięcznym roku mu się należy. Steve położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Chcę ukraść auto – wypalił nagle.

Steve zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jakby sugerując, że się przesłyszał, jednak Bucky jeszcze raz powtórzył to zdanie.

\- Chcę ukraść auto, naprawdę – nalegał.

Steve, mimo uprzedniej podniosłości chwili, wybuchł śmiechem. 

\- Gdy mówiłem o kradzieży, to była metafora – wydusił z siebie w końcu.

\- Wiem, ale ja naprawdę chcę ukraść auto. Steve, nikt nas za to nie będzie sądził, prawo nie działa wstecz.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

\- Bucky…

\- Steve…

 

James Buchanan Barnes ukradł auto i był z siebie bardzo dumny.

\- To jest zupełnie nie w stylu Kapitana Ameryki – westchnął Steve i schował twarz w dłoniach, gdy opuszczali miasto w błękitnym Chevrolecie. 

\- Dobrze, że nie jestem Kapitanem Ameryką – powiedział z uśmiechem. 

Steve nawet nie wiedział, dokąd się kierowali i Bucky z pewnością też nie. Dopiero, gdy wyjechali na drogę krajową, Rogers zrozumiał, że wcale nie muszą wiedzieć i cały niepokój związany z kradzieżą auta go opuścił.

\- Zwolnij trochę, Clyde, nigdzie się nie spieszymy – rzucił do Bucky’ego, wygodniej usadawiając się na fotelu pasażera i spoglądając na przyjaciela. Jego długie włosy falowały szalenie na wietrze z otwartych okien wozu. Bucky zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc nawiązania.

\- Jaki Clyde?

Steve zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie siebie samego, gdy Avengersi próbowali zrobić mu kurs przyspieszony kultury popularnej.

\- Nadrobimy – powiedział i puścił mu oczko.

Bucky pokiwał głową.

Jechali dalej, głęboko w Amerykę i głęboko w lata sześćdziesiąte, ukradzionym wozem próbując odzyskać ukradziony im czas. Steve siedział wpół oparty o fotel, wpół o drzwi i przyglądał się kierowcy oraz zmieniającym się krajobrazom za nim. Wiatr targał włosy, silnik był głośny, a Steve Rogers myślał o wizycie w domu dawnej miłości i myślał o tym, że naprawdę kochał Peggy Carter, gdy z nią tańczył oraz o tym, że naprawdę kochał Bucky’ego Barnesa w tym momencie.

 

Spali w przydrożnym motelu za granicą Pensylwanii. I chociaż _Psychoza_ nie wejdzie do kin do końca tego roku, Steve czuł się dziwnie nieswojo, leżąc w łóżku tego zajazdu, mimo że Bucky leżał zaraz obok. Próbował zasnąć. _To tylko pięć sekund_ , powiedział Banner, gdy wysyłali ich w przeszłość. Pięć sekund. Całe życie.

\- Śpisz?

Steve obrócił głowę w stronę Bucky’ego. Było naprawdę ciemno, niewiele widział. Steve nie był pewien, czy pamiętał tak ciemne noce. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że w nocy było dość jasno. Światła miasta. Tutaj – zupełna ciemność, zupełny bezczas. Szelest pościeli, jego przyjaciel także przewrócił się na bok.

\- Nie śpię – odpowiedział Steve.

\- Możemy pogadać?

Było coś w głosie Bucky’ego, co sprawiło, że po ciele Steve’a przebiegły ciarki. Myślał o tym cały dzień.

Steve mruknął twierdząco.

\- Nie chcę jeszcze wracać.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast.

Bucky był zaskoczony.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Przeczucie. Odkąd pozwoliłeś mi zapukać do drzwi Peggy.

Westchnął rozbawiony.

\- Myślałem, że odkąd ukradłem auto.

\- To tylko potwierdziło moje domysły.

Teraz Steve także obrócił się na bok. Miał nadzieję, że patrzył mu w oczy. Po chwili ciszy, Bucky zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Czy możemy jeszcze trochę pojeździć razem? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Jakby obawiał się, że Steve się nie zgodzi.- Czy możemy…

\- Żyć? – dokończył za niego. Nie wiedział, czy o to chciał zapytać. Ale cokolwiek by nie powiedział, mieściło się w tym słowie.

\- Tak – potwierdził ciszej.

Steve przysunął się do niego bliżej, tak, by stykali się czołami. Położył mu dłoń na policzku, Bucky chwycił go za przedramię.

\- Tak. Żyjmy – powiedział.

 

*

 _Pięć sekund_. Trzy miesiące. Trzy długie jesienne miesiące, gdy w skradzionym Chevrolecie przemierzali Stany, czując się jak turyści, zwykli ludzie. Nikt ich nie znał. Spali w motelach, okazjonalnie w domach poznanych przez przypadek ludzi.

\- Skąd jesteście, dokąd jedziecie? – pytał ich pewien farmer, który pomógł im, gdy gdzieś w Missouri pękła opona. Zaprosił na kolację, pozwolił zostać na noc.

\- Z Nowego Jorku, z Brooklynu – odpowiedzieli zgodnie, wymieniając radosne spojrzenia.

\- I co was tu wygnało?

\- Przygoda – rzucił Bucky.

Wola życia. Miłość. I wolność.

 

*

\- Chciałbym mieszkać na farmie, powinniśmy mieć farmę, Steve – powiedział Bucky pewnego dnia w październiku, gdy stali po środku niczego, wokół tylko pola.

\- Taki mieszczuch jak ty? – zażartował Steve.

Stali oparci o maskę wozu, pijąc herbatę z termosu. Wiatr trochę zawiewał, było dość pochmurnie, być może będzie padać. Wpatrywali się w rozległe tereny, mogliby przysiąc, że byli jedynymi ludźmi na przestrzeni najbliższych hektarów.

\- Spróbuj zamieszkać w Wakandzie i nie chcieć wrócić na wieś. Serio, wyzywam cię.

Steve zaśmiał się. Tak, Wakanda zdecydowanie posłużyła Bucky’emu.

\- Podobno Clint ma farmę, jeżeli on ma, to ja tym bardziej powinienem. Wyobraź to sobie – zaczął opowiadać, jakby wszystko miało się zamanifestować przed ich oczami. – Drewniany dom z werandą. Kozy, kury, może krowy. Sad…

\- Ze śliwkami – wtrącił się Steve.

\- Ze śliwkami – potwierdził Bucky. – Gdzieś tam – wskazał palcem – pole kukurydzy. A tam wiatrak.

Steve zamknął oczy, próbując to sobie wyobrazić. Spokój. Ciszę. Szum wiatru między zbożem. I tylko oni. Do samego końca.

\- Chciałbym tego – powiedział w końcu, a gdy otworzył oczy, Bucky stał przed nim.

\- To ustalone – uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, długo i czule.

 

*

 

To była najpiękniejsza jesień. Krajobraz zmieniał się z każdym kolejnym stanem, każdym miastem. Zmieniali się ludzie, których spotykali, zmieniały się głosy speakerów radiowych. Zmieniało się jedzenie. Do Steve’a dotarło, że mimo tego, że widział Europę, Wakandę, to nigdy nie widział własnego kraju, który był tak piękny. Zrobi to znowu, gdy wrócą, choć nie będzie to takie proste. W 2023 każdy go zna. Tutaj są anonimowi. Są przejazdem, przejazdem w latach sześćdziesiątych, gdzie żyli poza czasem i poza prawem. Gdzie mogli kochać się w motelach, pędzić po pustych drogach i nie martwić się niczym innym niż sobą nawzajem. Tańczyć do jazzowych utworów z radia i być tak daleko od swojej historii, od bohaterskiego piętna.

Mogliby nie wracać. Nikt by im nie miał tego za złe. To tylko _pięć sekund._

\- Ale co teraz z Kapitanem Ameryką? – zapytał Bucky pewnego razu, gdy jedli obiad w małej restauracji gdzieś w Nebrasce.

Steve spojrzał na niego pytająco, nie mogąc jeszcze odpowiedzieć przez pełne usta.

\- Zdawało mi się, że mówiłeś coś o emeryturze – dodał.

\- To chyba będzie najlepsza opcja – odpowiedział i napił się wody. – To moja ostatnia misja. W zasadzie, wszystkie Kamieni już oddaliśmy. Już jestem na wakacjach – uśmiechnął się. Ale wiedział, że nie tylko o to Bucky’emu chodziło.

Co z Kapitanem Ameryką po tym, jak Stark nie żyje, jak Natasha nie żyje? Co z Avengersami po Thanosie? Co będzie z nimi, gdy wrócą?

\- Jeżeli przekażesz komuś tarczę, stanę u jego boku – oświadczył Bucky.

Steve spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale i podziwem. Wzruszeniem nawet.

\- A ty…

\- Nie jestem wzorowym Amerykaninem, Steve. Poza tym – niebieski to raczej nie mój kolor.

Steve pokręcił głową. Och, Bucky.

\- Myślałem o Samie.

Bucky zamyślił się i wolno zaczął kiwać głową, jakby gdzieś w przestrzeni restauracji ujrzał wizję Sama Wilsona z tarczą, jakby zaczęło to mieć sens.

\- Jakoś przeżyję – rzucił po chwili.

\- Raczej czy on przeżyje ciebie.

\- A co to ma znaczyć niby?  - niemal wykrzyknął, udając urażonego.

Para siedząca obok nich odwróciła się, wyraźnie oburzona ich nieokrzesanym zachowaniem.

\- Żartuję. Myślę, że będziesz dla niego świetnym drogowskazem, tak, jak dla mnie.

\- Steve…

Bucky uciekł od niego wzrokiem, nie mogąc jednak ukryć uśmiechu. Steve też się uśmiechnął, teraz trochę zawstydzony patosem tych słów. Ale tak przecież było. Bucky wyznaczał trasy jego życia.

 

*

 

Pod koniec listopada wrócili do Nowego Jorku. Po prawie trzech miesiącach samochodowej tułaczki, należało oddać Chevroleta na jego miejsce. Pod osłoną nocy wjechali na suburbia, odnajdując parking, z którego bezczelnie odjechali cudzym autem. Steve, z początku przeciwny życzeniu Bucky’ego, był teraz szczęśliwy. Podróż dobiegała końca. Oczywiście niemożliwym było nadrobienie całego życia w kilka miesięcy, jednak każda piosenka usłyszana w radiu w swoim czasie, każdy lokalny festiwal, film w starym kinie, noc w motelu – wszystko to składało się na wycinek, którego nigdy nie miał. Wycinek normalnego życia.

Na obrzeżach było cicho i spokojnie. Ciemno, mimo lamp, które jednak ustawione były w sporych odległościach od siebie. Ponownie stali na skrzyżowaniu, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

\- Chyba tutaj kończymy podróż, co? – zapytał Bucky z refleksją w głosie.

\- Mhm – mruknął w odpowiedzi Steve.

\- Więc? – Spojrzał na niego.

\- Przejdźmy się jeszcze – zaproponował.

Ruszyli przed siebie. Szli w ciszy, ostatni raz robiąc krok za krokiem w przeszłości. Teraz tylko przeciągali tę ostatnią chwilę, przed nieuniknionym powrotem do _ich_ czasów. Ale czy faktycznie były to ich czasy? I czy _teraz_ to też był _ich_ czasy? Czy w ogóle należeli gdziekolwiek?

Dotarli pod biały kościół, który jeszcze na początku września widzieli z daleka. Spojrzeli w górę na dzwonnicę. W świetle lamp ledwo dostrzegali kontur krzyża na tle nocnego nieba.

\- Czy to już będzie przesada, jeżeli zapytam cię, czy za mnie wyjdziesz? – zapytał nagle Steve, czując jak serce wyrywa mu się z piersi, gdy Bucky spojrzał na niego zupełnie zaskoczony pytaniem.

Rogers chciał coś powiedzieć, może wycofać się z tego, może sam odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, że tak, to już chyba trochę przesada. Ale uprzedził go Bucky, który wybuchł śmiechem, trochę nerwowym, ale szczerym. Jakby słowa nie mogły oddać tego, co poczuł po tym zaskakującym pytaniu.

\- Ty jesteś niemożliwy, Stevie Rogersie – powiedział w końcu Bucky, ocierając łzę i łącząc z nim spojrzenie.

\- Czy to znaczy tak? – zapytał.

\- Tak, ale… bez obrączki? Bez świadków? – zapytał Bucky i Steve’a niezmiernie rozczuliło to pytanie.

Złapał go za obie ręce, jakby naprawdę mieli stać właśnie na ślubnym kobiercu. To przyszło nagle, ale tak naturalnie, jakby tylko tego brakowało, by ich podróż uznać za zakończoną. I rozpocząć następną.

\- Bóg mi świadkiem, że kocham cię, Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie.

Bucky nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Mocniej uścisnął tylko dłonie Steve’a, czuł, jak szklą mu się oczy. Zbierał się w sobie na odpowiedź, otwierał i zamykał usta, i wyglądał, jakby próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię wody.

Ostatecznie mógł jedynie go pocałować i przytulić z całych sił, już nigdy nie puszczać.

\- Wyjdę za ciebie – powiedział w końcu, słowa łamiące się w jego ściśniętym gardle.

Boże, nie wracajmy, nigdzie nie wracajmy, myślał tylko, ciągle tuląc do siebie Steve’a. 

Długo trwali w tym uścisku, listopadowa noc była chłodna, jednak przez ten moment przestali zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek wokół. Bo już nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Tylko oni. W końcu tylko oni.

Pięć sekund. Trzy miesiące. Całe życie. Moment wydarty z lodowatych rąk ich historii. Jakimś cudem dotrwali tej przyszłości – przeszłości – teraźniejszości. Miłość nie miała poczucia czasu, nie znała przeszkód. I wszystko mogło się zmieniać, niebo mogło spadać im na głowy i tylko ta jedna rzecz była trwała w całym, bezgranicznym kosmosie.

Gdy po dłuższej chwili wypuścili się z objęć, Bucky westchnął głęboko, przygotowując się do tego, że po tym wzruszającym momencie, będą wracać. Steve dotknął kieszeni, w której spoczywało pudełeczko z kapsułkami – ich biletem powrotnym. Spojrzał w niebo usłane gwiazdami, wzdychając głęboko.

\- Teraz to faktycznie będziemy musieli kupić tę pieprzoną farmę – powiedział, na co Bucky roześmiał się tak szczerze i serdecznie, że Steve chciał się rozpłakać.

Nawet po tej długiej podróży, pierwszy raz usłyszał taki śmiech. Śmiech, który echem odbijał się z lat trzydziestych, gdy jeszcze żadnego z nich nie skrzywdził los.

I niech tak zostanie, pomyślał. Błagam, niech on się uśmiecha już zawsze.

Bo to znaczy, że w końcu zaczynamy żyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Chyba nam troszkę lepiej, nie?  
> Zostawcie komentarze i serduszka, i koniecznie sprawdźcie konto Shiruslayer po więcej marvelowych opowieści! 
> 
> Dziękuję też Pondi za betę!


End file.
